galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarok Cerr
Tarok Cerr is a Tarok-class Starbase constructed by the Trayn as both a defense platform, docking station for freighters and military vessels, and control center for Tiren's Orbital Defense Grid. It orbits Tiren, and sits only 10,000 kilometers from the Tiren-Alpha shipyard cluster. Appearance There is a large central cylinder section, which is only 280 meters in radius. There are large plates attached to small "arms" (the "arms" are quite thick and are mostly solid metal, and extend 19.5 meters), which serve as armor for the fragile central cylinder. The armor plates are 0.5 meters in thickness. The docking arms extend out from the central cylinder section, and end in triangle-like shapes. The tip of the triangle is pointing inward, towards the central cylinder. The triangles are quite elongated, and the edges are smooth. At the widest point, the triangles are 30 meters across and 20 meters tall. The docking arms themselves are octagonal and are 15 meters wide and tall. The triangles have a large airlock on their ends. About 15 meters inwards from the triangles, there is an octagonal ring which connects all four docking arms. In between the docking arms, located on the docking ring itself, are four smaller docking ports for frigate-sized ships. At the very bottom-center of the central cylinder, there is a smaller cylinder which extends 70 meters downwards. The cylinder has a radius of 30 meters. At the bottom of the cylinder is an octagon, which is 20 meters tall and has a radius of 30 meters. Four arms extend from the sides of the octagon. The arms are each 30 meters long, and are octagonal in shape. They are 15 meters wide and tall, and end in triangles, similar to those of the docking arms. At the widest point the triangles are 20 meters across and 15 meters tall. They have smaller airlocks on their ends. At the top of the central cylinder there is a smaller cylinder, with a radius of 100 meters. The cylinder extends upwards for 50 meters. It has armor plates similar to the ones on the central cylinder, which form a cone. The bottom ends of the top cylinder's armor plates pretty much connect to the top ones of the central cylinder's plates, with a 2 meter gap. Inside the arms that support the plating are conduits for the Plasma Beams, which are located on the plating. There is a 30 meter gap at the top of the cone, between all of the armor plates. Located on the top of the upper cylinder is a small observation tower, which goes up for about 30 meters. The tower is octagonal in shape and is 15 meters wide. At the top of the tower, which is pretty much a ladder shaft, there is an octagonal room with glass floors and walls. The roof is solid titanium, with communications and sensor equipment located on top. Numerous point defense platforms cover the tower. Systems Tarok Cerr has numerous systems, from weapons to communications. Weapons Tarok Cerr is heavily armed, due to one of its primary roles being the defense of Tiren. It is armed with 80 Gatling Railguns, 40 Heavy Gatling Railguns, 6 Plasma Beams, 10 Javelin Missile Launchers, and 20 Plasma Core Cannons. It is also equipped with Power Tarok Cerr is equipped with four Mk. II Fusion Reactors. There is an additional fifth Mk. I Reactor to provide extra power in case of emergencies. The station is also equipped with a large number of batteries for storing emergency power, if all reactors fail. The batteries can sustain life support and power the short-range sensors and communications, and if needed the micro-railguns, but are unable to generate plasma or enough power to run any other systems, including shields. Sensors Tarok Cerr is equipped with powerful short and long range sensors. The short range sensors have a range of 2.2 AU, while the long range sensors have a range of 4.2 light years. Category:Starbases Category:Trayn Category:Faction Militaries Category:GCv2